


One night stand

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Age Difference, Alcohol, Apologies, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bars and Pubs, Bedrooms, Bisexual Female Character, Body Worship, Bonding, Breakfast, Breasts, Caught, Cell Phones, Cigarettes, Coffee, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Confrontations, Confusion, Courtship, Curiosity, Dark Past, Dehydration, Developing Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Divorce, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Escape, Exhaustion, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Female Homosexuality, First Dates, Flirting, Frustration, Gay, Hook-Up, Humorous Ending, Innuendo, Insults, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Memory Loss, Messy, Moaning, Morning After, No Sex, Nudity, Nyotalia, Nyotalia France (Hetalia), Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, One Shot, Panic, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Photographs, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shock, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sleepiness, Smoking, Sneakiness, Sneaking Out, Teasing, Trauma, Undressing, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: You wake up in a strange but attractive french woman's apartment, knowing the usual drill you attempt to sneak out. But she unexpectedly asks you for breakfast





	One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a 2p Nyo France oneshot, please be kind. I've read about her character being negative etc and 2p France often written as a casual sex kind of person. I'm kind of new to the 2p fandom so... yeah

(Y/N) opened her eyes wearily, her head fuzzy and disconnected. You sighed heavily rubbing your eyes of sleep, trying to make sense of the world around you. After last night you were surprised at your lack of a shitty hangover but were indeed exhausted. You were unable to recollect the activities of the previous night, you must have had a wild time for your memory to be completely blank, you only hoped nothing bad happened. From what you could tell, this place was not your own bedroom, one you could not recognize.

You had decided to go out drinking at one of your local bars, just wanting to cut loose and have some fun for once. Which of course ended up going wilder than you expected given your totally blank memory. Slowly, you rubbed your eyes, wiping sleep out of them. You mouth was dry and you desperately needed the relief of a pint glass of water. Wondering what the hell had even happened last night, from what you could see of your phone, there was no messages or missed calls which you took as a good thing. Less explanation and nobody nosy getting involved in your personal business.

It was then that you heard a moan beside you, for that matter a very sexy female voice. You had always been attracted to women (Bisexual or lesbian female), but as of late you hadn't really been ecstatic at the idea of a relationship. It was complicated, you weren't emotionally or psychologically ready for such a thing right now, you had baggage which made things complicated. Your eyes snapped open widely, now fully awake and confused as all hell.

(Y/N) slowly turned her head, rather pleased to see someone was beside you. She was an older but very beautiful older woman laying in the bed beside you. She appeared to be about 27 or in her early thirties from what you could tell, honestly you had no idea. She had pale platinum blonde wavy hair, violet eyes (From your memory), large breasts (at least a 36D) and some nice curves. Part of you was rather flattered by the fact you had lucked out on a first time for a hookup. You didn't recall going home with anyone, but then again given how much you drank it was only expected. Leaving you to wonder who had come onto who at the time.

You gazed around the room in silence, taking it all in. It was rather messy, not been cleaned recently, but then given how lazy you could be you weren't one to judge. Your clothes were everywhere, making it hard to tell whose belonged to who. Photos all around the room, framed and placed in the view of admiration. Bookshelves filled with familiar volumes and ones you had never read before, a desk and chair, the scent of cigarettes and empty wine bottles all over the floor.

It was easy to see what had happened, you mentally cursed yourself and decided to avoid another scenario like this for a while. Given the usual expectation, you should probably get the hell out of here before they woke up. Not that they were bad looking but this tended to be a quickie and go moment. It was a mutually enjoyable situation (Or you could only hope) to which had ended and now you best leave. But keeping quiet as you tried to make your escape was a good idea.

(Y/N) slowly started to sneak out of the bed, pulling the sheet with you wouldn't be an option given the owner of this flat was wrapped tightly in it. The cold chill of nudity hitting your skin, you quickly scrambled around the floor and began to dress yourself. Pulling on your clothes and tried to tidy up your hair, you could worry about showering later on. At least you looked presentable for your journey home where you could worry about your personal hygiene. Just as you had pulled on your jeans and was looking for your bra, a voice spoke up breaking the silence. "Well chaton, you look better naked. But you do a good job of putting on a show" a french voice replied. 

You felt your body stiffen as a reaction to getting caught, like a deer caught in headlights. You slowly looked around to see the woman you had slept with had woken up from her supposed peaceful sleep. Contently sat up in bed with the sheets wrapped around her body, lighting up a cigarette that sat lazily in her mouth. There were slight bags under her eyes, a weary yet satisfied expression on her face. You swallowed, suddenly nervous like a kid who got caught stealing cookies before dinner. "Desole, I didn't mean to stay so long. I should get out of here" you apologized awkwardly. 

Simone peered at you, blinking as she reflected upon your words. Usually in a case like this, she would kick out all her one night stands without a second thought. Glad to be rid of them before they became a pain in her ass and got all clingy. She had never been the sort of woman who ever believed in such a foolish thing as romance, but after meeting you she felt a little differently. I mean she was no converted mush now, but she had altered her view in this rare case. She sighed, puffing out a cloud of smoke as she did so. "I didn't drug you, we drank a lot I admit but you had a poor tolerance. But after a while you opened up..." she trailed off a perverse smirk appearing on her face "..in more ways than one. I have to admit, I was surprised to meet someone as broken as me" she confessed.

Like her, you had been sat alone at a bar ordering drinks and staring into the bottom of a glass. Cursing all the happy couples and reflecting on her life, the emptiness inside of herself and the pain she kept locked away thanks to booze. It was there that she happened to come across you, it had been a while since she had met anyone new and you were her type. She was surprised to find she had more in common with you than she expected.

You gripped yourself protectively, holding your clothes close to you. You had lived a broken life, but then so had many other people, life had just been cruel to you. Shitty relationships that never seemed to work out in one way or another, your parents were divorced, your job was a load of crap. I mean you were usually resilient and simply carried on, but under too much alcohol you tended to buckle and let your weakness show.

Simone sighed, she had never really had a great life. She was born alone into the world, living in poverty compared to the luxury her 1P persona was so luckily born into. For a long time during her childhood she lived on the street penniless and begging, no food and nowhere to call home. Olivia had been her friend for a while before it turned negative as they got older, which made things complicated. She had been through many wars , faced illnesses and suffered financial issues. She was not ashamed to say she used her body to get money to keep clothes on her back at one point in her life.

However, things were better now and her life was less shitty than it once had been. She had benefits which helped keep her from being homeless and live in this small apartment which was better than nothing. She occasionally did work as an escort when she felt need be, but that was not often. She had never been the type of person who believed in love, seeing the world for what it was, ugly. She was grateful for what she had, but knew from personal experience how crappy life could be. But never did she think in her life she would meet a woman as damaged as herself.

You shifted awkwardly, feeling emotionally naked as her eyes seemed to see right through you. However you were relieved to know that was all that had happened "I see, again I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you. I'll get out of your way" you apologized. Continuing to dress yourself as quickly as you could, wanting to put this memory behind yourself as much as possible.

Simone watched you in silence as you dressed yourself, taking in your curves, your smooth back, your messy (H/C) locks, those legs, that cute little ass of yours. She wouldn't deny it, you had a nice body, you were her type. Though she was usually one to prefer her own company aside from the few people in her life she could tolerate, you weren't so bad. Somehow she felt a connection to you, which was not a common feeling for someone like her. "You like coffee?" she asked abruptly. She could do with some breakfast to fill her stomach and ease her head, she knew a few good places where she was familiar with the staff. 

You stared at her, your brain shutting down in utter confusion. This was not how you expected anything to go whatsoever, I mean was this how hookups were supposed to go? This was your first experience with one. "I... um.. what?" you babbled trying to make sense of everything. Your mind was utterly blank and you couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

Simone growled under her breath, an annoyed expression on her face. Taking a puff of her cigarette to ease her temper "Fille stupide, I asked you to get breakfast with me?" she replied. She hated repeating herself, it was one of her biggest annoyances. Was it so bad that she wanted to get to know you a little better and share a pleasant breakfast with you? Was this not expected of most hookups?

You nodded quietly, not wanting to leave her waiting in case it made her annoyed again. Honestly, you had half expected her to kick you out or ask why you were still here at all. You were pleasantly surprised and a little confused about how this ended up going. Not that you were complaining, I guess today was just your lucky day.

Simone tapped her cigarette lightly "Très bien, clean yourself off and then we shall go. Unless you want people to know what we were up to last night, not that I care" she replied casually. She would never understand society's stigma with casual sex when it came to women, what was so wrong with a hookup regardless of the gender?

You blushed profusely, you couldn't help but suspect this woman was making fun of you. You then stormed off to the bathroom, you may as well take advantage of her body washes while you could as payback. But this morning sure hadn't gone the way you expected it to, but hey that was life. You got a free breakfast and a date out of it.

* * *

Chaton-Kitten

Desole-Sorry

Fille stupid-Stupid girl

Tres Bien-very good

 

 


End file.
